A KND Parent Trap
by buddygirl1004
Summary: 4Hey someone had to do i! 3/4 1/362 60/86 mushi/joey  rating changed due to cursing, rewritten
1. Chapter 1

A KND Parent Trap

Do not own KND! This just came to us!

"WALLABEE BEATLES!" yelled a Japanese girl with violet eyes as she yelled at her husband.

"What is it Kooks?" asked the blonde Australian to his wife.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kuki in Japanese. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPID ANTICS!" and with that she picked up her daughter Yuki and stormed out of the house leaving Wally with Suki, Yuki's twin sister.

Suki began to cry; Wally picked up the baby girl and held her, rocking her back and forth. "Shah, it's gonna be okay Sooks, just wait mommy and Yooks will be back. However, they never did.

Kuki ended up going back to Cleveland where she met up with her old friend's Hoagie and Abby, who were getting married. There was also Rachel who had just broken up with Nigel. Kuki thought that she or Yuki would never see Wally or Suki again, how wrong she was.

Okay review! We had to do something while we were done with MoaTA we know we have other stories but we really wanted to get this out today; so do what you do best and REVIEW! Oh and can anyone guess where the twins meet up? Hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

"COME ON SUKI! WERE RUNNING LATE!" shouted her best friend Naomi in Japanese.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" said Suki Beatles. She had short black cropped hair and sea green eyes, which she got from her dad and was wearing Hello Kitty earrings. Suki lived in Japan. She had for the past three years. Originally, she had lived in Australia with her dad, but moved to Tōkyō when her father got a promotion from his company to move to Japan. At the age of five Suki could already speak fluent Japanese (and English), as her father and everyone else in Australia.

Suki finally reached the landing her father right behind her. Wally Beatles was tall; he was 6'2" with bowl cut blonde hair.

They waited a while before Naomi's twin brother, Ichiro, showed up and then they began their walk to where the bus would take the kids to Arctic Base. Once there Wally bent down to his daughter's level. He could not help but see Kuki in her, though Suki had short hair and sea green eyes. He spoke to his daughter. "Be good Sooks, train hard alright," he said as she placed her white cap on her head.

"Yea yea I know dad, tell Uncle Nigel I said bye." After Nigel's split with Rachel, Nigel went to live with Wally, they then moved to Australia. Nigel had tagged along with Wally for two reasons; they were best friends, and Wally needed help raising Suki.

"Bye Dad." said the twins in Japanese. They called Wally 'Dad' because Wally was the closest thing the twins had to a dad, the two were in a foster home and though Wally wanted to adopt them, he could not since he did not have a wife. However, the twins did stay over often.

Just then, the bus arrived and the three kids piled in and took their seats. The two girls sat together while Ichiro sat behind them.

They had flown for a while, bored Ichiro looked out the window as they arrived somewhere in America. What he saw surprised him. A girl looked just like Suki! Only this girl had long black hair and no pierced ears. The strange Japanese girl was talking to an older Japanese girl. Next to the girl was a red head girl with blue eyes talking to what he assumed was her parents. There were also two light-skinned kids; a boy and girl, who appeared to be twins. The girl was wearing a red hat and the boy was wearing aviator goggles over a pilot's hat. The four kids said goodbye to their parents and boarded the bus. When Ichiro saw the oriental girl, he could see how similar she and Suki were.

"Hey Suki." he spoke to his friend in Japanese.

"WHAT!" she yelled at him, she and Naomi were having a conversation.

"Look at the girl, she looks just like you." Suki looked to where he indicated and saw a girl with long black hair with a white cap on.

"Your crazy Ichiro, you've been eating way too much Mochi," said Suki.

"Mmmmmmm I could go for some Mochi right now." said Naomi licking her lips.

Suki grinned. "You're in luck my dear friend I just so happen to have a few months supply in my bag," she said opening the bag to reveal the rice cake with red bean paste food.

Their mouths started watering upon the individual wrapped packages.

"I made them last night for the trip." Suki explained.

"I love your homemade Mochi, Suki! You have to give me the recipe!" pleaded Naomi as she and her brother took one of the hundreds of individually wrapped desserts.

They devoured the treat slowly, so as not to choke. They had to hold themselves back from eating the entire bag. However, they did not have to wait long; they had arrived at Arctic Base.

**And this, our dear readers is where we end. **

**Athena: Mmm I want some Mochi now...**

**Morgan:*Walk into room still wearing apron* I just made some so go help your selves.**

**B,A,S:*Run out the door and to the kitchen. Shouts and yelling over the treats can be heard.***

**Morgan: *Shakes head. Walks over to computer.* BYE AND LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN KND**

"COME ON SUKI! WERE RUNNING LATE!" shouted her best friend Naomi in Japanese.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" said Suki Beatles. She had short black cropped hair and sea green eyes, which she got from her dad and was wearing Hello Kitty earrings. Suki lived in Japan. She had for the past three years. Originally, she had lived in Australia with her dad, but moved to Tōkyō when her father got a promotion from his company to move to Japan. At the age of five Suki could already speak fluent Japanese (and English), as her father and everyone else in Australia.

Suki finally reached the landing her father right behind her. Wally Beatles was tall; he was 6'2" with bowl cut blonde hair.

They waited a while before Naomi's twin brother, Ichiro, showed up and then they began their walk to where the bus would take the kids to Arctic Base. Once there Wally bent down to his daughter's level. He could not help but see Kuki in her, though Suki had short hair and sea green eyes. He spoke to his daughter. "Be good Sooks, train hard alright," he said as she placed her white cap on her head.

"Yea yea I know dad, tell Uncle Nigel I said bye." After Nigel's split with Rachel, Nigel went to live with Wally, they then moved to Australia. Nigel had tagged along with Wally for two reasons; they were best friends, and Wally needed help raising Suki.

"Bye Dad." said the twins in Japanese. They called Wally 'Dad' because Wally was the closest thing the twins had to a dad, the two were in a foster home and though Wally wanted to adopt them, he could not since he did not have a wife. However, the twins did stay over often.

Just then, the bus arrived and the three kids piled in and took their seats. The two girls sat together while Ichiro sat behind them.

They had flown for a while, bored Ichiro looked out the window as they arrived somewhere in America. What he saw surprised him. A girl looked just like Suki! Only this girl had long black hair and no pierced ears. The strange Japanese girl was talking to an older Japanese girl. Next to the girl was a red head girl with blue eyes talking to what he assumed was her parents. There were also two light-skinned kids; a boy and girl, who appeared to be twins. The girl was wearing a red hat and the boy was wearing aviator goggles over a pilot's hat. The four kids said goodbye to their parents and boarded the bus. When Ichiro saw the oriental girl, he could see how similar she and Suki were.

"Hey Suki." he spoke to his friend in Japanese.

"WHAT!" she yelled at him, she and Naomi were having a conversation.

"Look at the girl, she looks just like you." Suki looked to where he indicated and saw a girl with long black hair with a white cap on.

"Your crazy Ichiro, you've been eating way too much Mochi," said Suki.

"Mmmmmmm I could go for some Mochi right now." said Naomi licking her lips.

Suki grinned. "You're in luck my dear friend I just so happen to have a few months supply in my bag," she said opening the bag to reveal the rice cake with red bean paste food.

Their mouths started watering upon the individual wrapped packages.

"I made them last night for the trip." Suki explained.

"I love your homemade Mochi, Suki! You have to give me the recipe!" pleaded Naomi as she and her brother took one of the hundreds of individually wrapped desserts.

They devoured the treat slowly, so as not to choke. They had to hold themselves back from eating the entire bag. However, they did not have to wait long; they had arrived at Arctic Base.

**And this, our dear readers is where we end. **

**Athena: Mmm I want some Mochi now...**

**Morgan:*Walk into room still wearing apron* I just made some so go help your selves.**

**B,A,S:*Run out the door and to the kitchen. Shouts and yelling over the treats can be heard.***

**Morgan: *Shakes head. Walks over to computer.* BYE AND LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own KND if we did, we would not be writing this...**

When we landed a girl with long red, hair and green eyes stepped on the bus. "Alright you kids, welcome to Arctic Base, I'm numbuh 860 not 680, that's my twin, and I'm in charge of training you kids to be in the KND so now on with the show. Arctic Base changed a bit since last generation but not really. You will have little homes called dorms. Girls in one, boys in another." she looked around. "Okay since girls clearly our number boys all the boys will share a room and girls you will be in two dorms with three girls each." Suki and Naomi looked at each other. "Okay now get up! Training starts tomorrow and you are to report to breakfast, dorm assignments will be handed to you by Numbuh 205, so come on get up!" she yelled and everyone got up. The line went as follows: HP, Amy, Carlie, Yuki, Suki, Naomi, Ichiro, and a mystery girl.

The kids waited in line to get their assignments. "Next!" hollered Numbuh 205 as she gave Carlie her assignment, Yuki stepped forward. "Hey Yooks, here's your paper." she said giving her little sisters best friend their assignment.

"Thanks Annie." she said. Suki walked foreword while still conversing to Naomi in Japanese."

"Name?" asked Annie not looking up. The two girls winked. Suki spoke. "Suki desu." she looked up. Her eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing back in line Yuki? And why is your hair short and ears pierced?"

Suki and Naomi exchanged glances, Suki spoke. "I'm not Yuki, my name is Suki Beatles, I'm one of the kids from Japan," she said.

Annie shock her head mentally and reached for the paper labeled 'Suki Beatles,' "Here you go, I'm sorry, it's just you look like my little sisters friend." said Annie apologizing.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." she said smiling. Annie raised an eyebrow. "Thank you," she said.

"Oh, you're welcome," said Annie.

She handed the three other kids their papers.

Ichiro sighed. "I and that boy are the only guys here! That is so unfair!" he complained.

The girls sighed. "Get over it, why you don't go over and say 'Hi' to him." suggested Naomi indicating the boy who was looking at his paper and at his friends.

"Naomi and I have the same room with a Jasmine McGarfield.," said Suki.

Just then the girl that was behind Ichiro spoke. "Are you two Naomi and Suki?" she asked. She had blonde hair with red highlights and baby blue eyes. She was rather skinny and stood at around maybe four feet.

"Sō desu." said the girls. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "That's right," the girls said.

"Oh hehe, so you guys live in Japan?" she said.

"That's right," said the three at the same time.

"Oh that cool, are you guys triplets?" she asked. The thee looked at each other, sure they looked somewhat alike.

"No but me and Ichiro are twins, Suki just our best friend." said Naomi.

"Oh sorry." she said somewhat embarrassed.

The girls laughed. "It's okay." said Suki.

"Hey I'm gonna go you guys, I'm going to go meet Hoagie Pennywhistle III." said Ichiro.

"You do that Ichi." said Naomi as her brother went over to the Hoagie to introduce himself.

"So do your guys' names mean anything in Japanese?" asked Jasmine.

"Yea my name means gap, Naomi doesn't mean anything but it's a popular Japanese name and Ichiro means first born son," said Yuki.

"And I agree with Suki on her name, she's spaces out so much." said Naomi laughing.

"Dad says I get it from mom...," said Suki distantly.

"So what are your parents like?" asked Jasmine.

"Me and Ichiro don't have parents, were in a foster home, Suki is like our sister." said Naomi.

"And I live with my dad, he and my mom split when I was a baby." said Suki distantly.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Jasmine.

"Its okay." said Naomi.

"So, what are your parents like, Jasmine?" asked Suki.

"Don't call me Jasmine, call me Mini or Jazz but not Jasmine." she said, smiling, the two girls nodded. "My dad's the president of the U.S.A and my mom just stays home yelling at the chef for cooking badly, she should be one to talk, her cooking is horrible." said Jazz.

"Wow you're the president's daughter?" said both girls at once.

"Yea my twin brother, Shirley, is a major wuss and didn't want to join the KND, probably because he's too fat to get his lazy bum off of the sofa.," said Jazz. The girls laughed.

"OKAY KIDS! TO YOUR DORMS! NOW! BREAKFAST STARTS AT 7:00 SHARP AND THEN YOU BEGIN TRAINING AT 8, NOW GET TO BED!" shouted Numbuh 860. The kids scurried to their dorms not wanting to have their ear's ruined.

Once the girls were in their dorms Suki took out another packet of Mochi. "Hey Naomi! Want some more Mochi?" she asked.

"Heck yea! Toss me one of those babies!" said Naomi as Suki threw her a packet. She turned towards Jazz. "Want one?" she asked.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"It tastes like chocolate, but you have to chew it slowly so you don't choke because the outer layer is made up of sticky rice," said Suki.

"Sure, thanks, I love chocolate," said Jazz as Suki tossed her one. She took a small bite from it.

"Wow this is really good!" she said. The girls laughed.

"We should get to bed." said Naomi.

"Yea we should." said Jazz yawning.

"Oyasumi nasai!" said Suki.

"Oyasumi nasai Suki." said Naomi.

"I don't know what you said but I'm thinking it's good night?" said Jazz.

"Sō desu." said both girls at once. They laughed and drifted to sleep.

**SO REVIEW! Oh and if you are on if the people who have read our story Memoirs make sure you vote! Voting ends tonight so vote so far Kuki's Diary is in the lead! And for those of you who have not read the book go and read it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own KND.**

We finally landed in Arctic Base. After Alice finished her rant, my friends and I got our papers from Annie.

HP was complaining. "There's only one other boy here! How is that fair! And he's from Japan, what if he can't speak English? Then what? I only know like two words, unlike Yuki who speaks it!"

Carlie finally snapped. "SHUT UP!" HP went quite. "Now why don't you go and introduce yourself to him?" she said more calmly. Just then, a Japanese boy walked up to him.

"Hi, are you Hoagie?" the boy asked.

"Yea that's me, but my friends call me HP, these are my friends," he said motioning to Yuki, Amy, and Carlie. Ichiro looked at Yuki and shook his head.

"You okay there? You look like you've seen a ghost," said the Suki look alike.

"Oh no sorry, it's just you look like my best friend, Suki, she's right over there with my sister, Naomi." said Ichiro, motioning to the two girls who's back was turned toward them conversing with another girl. The kids looked at her.

"Well, Amy thinks they look like each other from the back, except Suki has short hair," said Amy evaluating the girl.

"You have a sister?" asked Carlie glad to know there were more girls.

"Yea were twins." Said Ichiro.

"Cool me and Amy are twins." said HP.

"That's cool," said Ichiro, but before he could say anymore, Numbuh 860 shouted.

"OKAY KIDS! TO YOUR DORMS! NOW! BREAKFAST STARTS AT 7:00 SHARP AND THEN YOU BEGIN TRAINING AT 8, NOW GET TO BED!" shouted Numbuh 860. The kids scurried to their dorms not wanting to have their ear's ruined.

"Lets go, goodnight girls," said HP to his sister and friends.

"Night HP." the girls replied walking into their dorms as the boys went into there's.

"Well good night, HP."

"Ayozume nasui?". HP replied uncertain if he was pronouncing it correctly.

"Close, its Oyasumi nasai." said Ichiro as he climbed into bed.

"Oh yea that's it, sorry Yuki's teaching us Japanese. Yuki's fluent because her mom us from Japan and speaks it fluently and taught Yuki, and Yuki us teaching us, Amy's really good at it but me, not so much." said HP chuckling.

Ichiro laughed. "Well I can always help you out, if you want." he said.

"Really? Thanks!" said HP smiling. "We really should get to bed."

"Yea I'm with you on that, night"

"Night." and with that the boys went to sleep.

The girls said good night to HP and Ichiro and headed to their dorms.

"Amy thinks that that Ichiro boy is right. His friend Suki did look like you." said Amy to Yuki while climbing into her bed.

"Yea but that was from the back." said Carlie before Yuki could answer.

"Yea but as we were coming to the dorms Amy saw Suki's face, it's a mirror image to Yuki's" Amy said looking at Yuki.

"Come on guys, shes from Japan, were both Japanese, there's bound to be similarities between us." said Yuki.

"But Japanese people don't have sea green eyes, Snow. You have sea green and so does Suki," said Amy.

"Mom said I got the sea green eyes from my dad," said Yuki, it made her wonder what else she got from her father. "Come on guys it's time for bed. Oyasumi nasai." she said pulling the covers over her body.

"Oyasumi nasai." they chorused back, they then fell asleep.

**Okay so review! Sorry for not posting we've been working on "If It Wasn't Nigel, Wallabee Reversed, and Kuki's Diary, as well as some Harry Potter stories, but we will finish this! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own KND

"GET UP KIDS COME ON UP!" came the shout of 860.

The eight kids groggily got up, dressed, and walked out to the cafeteria. They stood in line. Annie was standing between Yuki and Suki in line. When they reached the fruits. Suki reached for a banana and Yuki reached for an apple while Annie went for the strawberries. She turned towards Suki.

"Strawberries?" she asked. Suki looked up.

"No thank you, I'm allergic." she said.

"Oh okay." she turned to her left and saw Yuki, she didn't bother to ask her, she knew she was allergic. Annie then left the line, the girls were next to each other. They both reached out a hand to grab some blueberries, instead their hands collided.

"Oh sorry." they said at the same time, they looked at each other and screamed, at seeing each other.

"What wrong?" said 860 running up to the two girls.

"Yuki?" she said looking at Suki. "Suki?" she said looking at Yuki. "No Suki, Yuki, Suki, Yuki." she said looking at both girls who were looking at each other.

"I'm Suki," said Suki looking at 860.

"And I'm Yuki, geeez Ali, you've known me since forever." said Yuki.

The two girls looked at each other, not sure what to do now.

"Akward." said Carlie which brought a chuckle from HP and Amy hitting her brother with her hat, some things never grew old.

"Wow, Amy was right you two DO look alike." said HP.

"Really?" asked both girls.

"Yea." chorused their friends.

"Okay girls go eat, you can gossip later." said Annie. The girls gave each other a look a walked off with their friends.

"Well that was weird," said Amy as she, Yuki, and Carlie walked off to their cabin table.

"I'll say, I wonder..." said Carlie.

"You wonder what?" said Yuki.

"That maybe your twins." said Carlie.

"That's funny, Carls." said Yuki.

"No, Amy thinks that maybe Carlie is right, you never know." said Amy sitting down.

"Wow that was kinda weird." said Jazz as they walked over to their cabin table.

"Hehe I'll say, you don't think that's your twin?" said Naomi looking at Suki.

"I highly doubt that, my dad said that when my mom left she said she packed her stuff and other things... You don't suppose other things means Yuki, do you?" she asked looking at her friends.

They both shrugged. "You never know Snow." said Naomi. "HEY! That rhymed." the girls chuckled.

"Wow I've never seen Yuki act like that." said HP.

"Same with Suki." said Ichiro as they walked to their cabin table.

"You don't think their twins, do you?" asked HP.

"You never know, stranger things has happened." said Ichiro.

Okay review! Things should be picking up next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Do not own KND.**

"Okay, Suki, Yuki, you two are up!" shouted 860. The two girls stepped up to the fighting ring. They were taking a test to determine if they would be good in hand-to-hand combat, being the daughters of Wally Beatles this was sure to be a good fight.

Yuki had her raven hair in a tight bun, whilst Suki had a white headband in her hair so the long strands would fall over her eyes. They had gone through all of the trainees and Yuki Sanban an Suki Beatles were the final two, having beaten everyone else except for each other.

They got into positions and waited for 860's order to begin.

"Scared Sanban?" said Suki smiling.

"You wish, Beatles." said Yuki a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay girls, enough chit-chat, BEGIN!" shouted 860.

Yuki proceeded at a run towards Suki. Yuki jumped and stuck out her leg, aiming a kick at Suki. At the last moment Suki sidestepped Yuki whose leg had flown past her head Suki then grabbed the leg and flipped her over, landing Yuki on her back.

"DONE!" shouted 860, making a mark on her clipboard.

"THAT SO WAS NOT FAIR!" shouted Yuki, her eyes blazing with anger, her face turning red her teeth becoming pointed while her hair stood up and lit on fire. She lunged at Suki, knocking her down.

"Anata bitchi!" yelled Suki in Japanese, her eyes and hair lighting with fire, her teeth becoming pointed, as she raised her fist to punch Yuki in the face. The kids were slowly backing away.

Yuki dodged her fist and rolled out from under her. "Subete no anata ga eta kotodesu ka?"

"Watashi wa mada hajimatta bakarida." said Suki in an icy tone, but before Yuki could get a response out 860 yelled.

"GIRLS STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT OR I WILL HAVE YOU RETURNED HOME FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY ICE CREAM!" the girls calmed down, their teeth returning to normal, their eyes back to the sea green, and their hair returning to its raven black. 860 continued. "For the rest of the training you are to not fight, since you cannot work together you will spend the remainder of your time in the empty dorm."

"What?" both girls said at the same time.

"NO BUTS! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOUR PARENTS YOU WILL BEHAVE YOUR SELVES, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she demanded.

"Clear as crystal." said Yuki.

"Hai, suishō no yō ni meikakuna." said Suki.

"Good, now collect your things from your dorms and go to room 34." commanded 860. The girls obeyed and the girls went to collect their things, Suki leaving some mochi for her friends, took the rest and met up with Yuki in room 34. They glared at each other and walked into the room.

There was two beds. One on each side of the room. They went to opposite ends of the room, and unpacked their things.

"So, you speak Japanese?" asked Suki looking at Yuki, trying to make conversation.

"Yea, my mom taught it to me, she's from Japan and wanted me to learn it." said Yuki looking at Suki.

"Cool, I never knew my mom, my parents split when I was a baby." said Suki distantly.

Yuki laughed. "Wow I wish I knew my dad, my parent split when I was a baby too."

"I know what it feels like, my dad says I get my temper, hair, and spacing out from her. " said Suki laughing.

Yuki laughed too. "My mom says I get my eyes and attitude from my dad."

"That's weird, I get my eyes and attitude from my dad." said Suki aloud than to herself.

"I get my hair, temper, and spacing out from my mom," said Yuki looking at Suki.

"You don't think?" said Suki.

"It's impossible, right?" asked Yuki.

"But there is a possibility."

"That we just might be."

"Twins." said both girls at the same time." Looking at each other.

**OKAY SO REVIEW!**

Translations:

"You bitch!"-Suki

"Is that all you got?"- Yuki

"I've only just begun."- Suki

"Yea, clear as crystal."-Suki


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own KND**

"This is insane," said Yuki.

"Yes, yes it is." replied Suki. They were standing in their room, each clutching a half of a picture.

"On the count of 3." said Yuki. "Ichi."

"Ni."

"SAN!" they yelled flinging out both pictures, Yuki of her dad and Suki of her mom. They stared as they saw the two halve fit together.

"That's my dad." said Suki looking at Yuki's picture.

"And that's my mom." said Yuki.

"Wow, you know what we have to do now?" said Yuki, looking at her sister.

Suki scrunched up her face like Kuki did all those years ago.

"We have to switch places." said Yuki at her twins expression.

"What oh no we can't, my godfather lives with us! He's the famous Numbuh 1 nothing gets past him! You can be the world's greatest liar and he will STILLL figure it out!" cried Suki.

"Come on Sooks! It's a win-win! I want to know what dad's like and you want to know mom! We can so pull it off!" said Yuki pleading with her sister.

"Yuki! You have long hair! What am I gonna do when mom asks why my hair is short and I have pierced ears! And what is dad gonna say when I come back for three weeks and I have long hair and no pierced ears?" said Suki panting.

"Well I can cut my hair, and you can pierce my ears." said Yuki.

"NO Yuki! It won't work!"

"Come on Sooks! Don't be a wimp, it will work out." said Yuki pleading, her sea green eyes swelled to the size of apples and her lip quivered.

"Nope ain't gonna work sis! I own that face Yooks, It's. Not. Gonna. Work." said Suki.

****

"I can't believe that worked." said Suki to her sister who was sitting in a chair. She had just finished cutting Yuki's hair so it was the exact length of Suki's. And now Suki was standing next to her sister with a hot needle.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" she asked.

"Of course, I saw it on TV." Said Suki and she stuck the needle in her ear.

"That hurt!" said Yuki rubbing her sore and pierced ears.

"Oh quit it, you're the one who wanted their ear's pierced." Said Suki as they looked in the mirror. "There our own parents won't be able to tell us apart."

"Isn't that the whole point?" said Yuki.

Suki laughed. "Exactly, okay now we just need to act like each other. First off, general info.

"My name is Suki Rin Beatles, I live in Tokyo with my dad and godfather but I call him Uncle Nigel. His name is Nigel Montgomery Uno. My dad is Wallabee Xavier Beatles"

"My name Yuki Zin Sanban. I live in Cleaveland, Virginia. My godmother spends a lot of time with me. Her name is Rachel Taylor McKenzie. And my mom's name is Kuki Jin Sanban."

"Okay anything else we may need to know?" asked Suki.

"Yea, aunts and uncles." said Yuki. "There's aunt Rachel. Aunt Fanny and Uncle Patton. They have three kids; Carlie, Alice, and Isabella, but we call her Bella. Aunt Abby and Uncle Hoagie have three kids; Annie, Amy, and HP. And Aunt Mushi and Uncle Joey, they have one girl; Jessie. Aunt Mushi is moms sister...WAIT!" said Yuki realizing something.

"What is it?" asked Suki.

"Aunt Mushi's last name is Beatles, isn't that your last name, Beatles?" asked Yuki looking at her sister.

"Yea dad said he had a brother named Joey...you don't think..."

"It's impossible."

"Weirder things HAVE happened." said Suki.

"You can say that again."

"Okay focus! What else do we need to know." said Suki.

"Well, it's a good thing I speak Japanese fluently, otherwise this wouldn't work out." said Yuki.

"Your right, though at home we speak English. And I was raised in Australia for a couple of years before dad got transferred to Tokyo, I keep in touch with my two best friends, Sandy and Sydney, there twins. They have blonde hair and blue eyes. We keep in touch by email, but I can probably check that myself." said Suki.

"I see." said Yuki. "We should get to bed, I don't feel like having 860 yelling at us for staying up all night." she said.

"Yea I'm with you, goodnight Snow." said Suki, climbing into bed.

"Goodnight Gap." said Yuki, pulling the covers over her head.

**And that's a wrap! What ya guys think? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do not own KND, obviously**

"Okay, so you remember the plan Suki?" asked Suki to Yuki.

"Yes Yuki, I remember I'm going to figure out what happened after they were in the KND, and your gonna figure out why they split." said Yuki.

"This won't work Yuki." said Naomi to Suki. "Dad and Mr. Uno notice everything!"

"Come on Naomi, if Wally gets suspicious, we cover." said Ichiro.

"But I'm also worried about Rachel, she ALWAYS knows when were up to something." said Carlie.

"Well all of us are in Sector V, and Nigel's parents said we can use the tree house like our parents did, so we'll spend a lot of time up there," said HP.

"I'm just don't think we will get away with it...what if something happens." said Naomi.

"Naomi, Naomi, stop worrying!" said Suki.

"OKAY KIDS LET'S GO!" shouted 860, the kids walked up.

"Good work, Numbuhs 80, 25, 52, 34, 43, 2.2, 1.1, and 1.2." she said, calling them by their code Numbuhs. 80 is Carlie, 25: HP, 52: Amy, 34: Yuki, 43: Suki, 2.1: Jazz, 1.1: Ichiro, and 1.2 is Naomi.

They climbed the bus and headed to the first stop, Cleveland. Upon landing, Yuki ducked out of sight of her mom, so Suki could get off.

Suki took a deep breath and walked off the bus with her 'best friends' (granted they were her friends but they weren't HER vest friends.) Carlie, HP, and Amy. She walked off the bus and saw her mom. She was wearing a green dress with black leggings.

"MOM!" Suki yelled running to her mom and hugging her.

"Yuki, my little girl, what happened to your hair and you got your ears pierced?" she questioned her daughters short hair and pierced ears.

"Oh my friend, Kisu cut it for me, we were dorm mates and I wanted short hair to better train, she also pierced my ears" said Suki coming up with a story.

"And who's Kisu?" asked Kuki. Suki smiled they were prepared.

"Kisu is a new operative, she's from Japan. She and her brother were on the bus and we met."

"She's really cool, she gave us Mochi that's just as good as yours Aunt Kuki." said Carlie, helping to cover for Suki.

"Hey Yooks, where's my hug?" asked Rachel. Suki chuckled.

"Aunt Rachel." she said hugging her godmother.

"So what are y'all's code Numbuhs and positions?" asked Abby after hugging Amy and HP.

"I'm Numbuh 80, hand-to-hand combat," said Carlie.

"Amy's 52, stealth and divisionary tactics as well as leader if sector V." said Amy.

"I'm 25 pilot and inventor," said HP.

"And I'm Numbuh 34 medic." said Suki using Yuki's codename and postion. She saw the adults give each other a worried glance.

Just then HP stomach growled. Everyone laughed.

"Come on y'all, we can go to the restaurant." said Abby. From what Yuki had said, Abby owned a restaurant.

At this all the kids' face's lit up with delight at the thought of going to Abby's restaurant.

Abby laughed. "Okay come on then kids let's go." and with that they all set off to walk to the restaurant but Suki saw that Rachel gave her a funny look.

****

"I think she's on to us..." said Amy quietly. They had just been seated at the restaurant, since it was not really that full, the kids sat at their own table a little ways away from the grownups who were conversing silently.

The restaurant was a mix if French and American. It was a medium size brick building. The tables and chairs were like the ones you'd fine in fancy French restaurants. Framed around the building were pictures of the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre Museum, Time Square, Navy Pier, Metropolitan Museum, The Grand Canyon, American Museum of Natural History, and other places. It wasn't a fancy or normal, it was somewhere in between. From where the kids sat they could see the kitchen where the chief was cooking their food.

****

"Something's wrong, what is it Rach?" asked Fanny. She knew when something was wrong with her best friend, they worked together in Moon Base, they knew each other.

"Nothing, it just it something seems off with Yuki." Rachel finally said.

"Maybe it's because you haven't seen her in three weeks." said Abby.

"I agree, it must be the short hair and pierced ears, she said her friend Kisu did it." said Kuki, siding with Abby.

"Yea must be the hair and the ears" said Rachel as their food came to them. She looked up and watched Yuki eat with the rest of the kids.

**Hey sorry for not updating! The next chap will be posted shortly after this as a sorry for not posting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own KND**

Yuki took a deep breath, they has just arrived in Japan and she was going to see him for the first time since she was a baby.

"Come on Suki, were here." said Naomi. Yuki looked up, and sure enough, she was on a street in Tokyo. She stood up, walked down the isle, and stepped off the bus.

"Sooks, Naomi, Ichi! Over here!" Yuki turned toward the voice and saw Nigel. She broke out into a smile and ran toward her godfather, her two 'best friends' behind her.

"Uncle Nigel!" she said throwing her arms around him. "Where's dad?" she questioned.

"He's home, had some paperwork to attend to." Said Nigel, he turned toward the twins and smiled. "So how was training? What are your Numbuhs and positions?" he asked.

"I'm 1.1, and I work up in moon base as global tactical officer." said Ichiro.

"I'm 1.2 and I'm a moon base scientist." said Naomi.

"And I'm Numbuh 43, moon base head medic." said Yuki telling the position of Suki.

Nigel eyes showed something strange. "That's cool, we should get home, kids your more than welcome to spend the night." said Nigel. Naomi and Ichiro nodded their heads. It was better then going to the foster home where nobody liked them.

"Okay then let's go." said Nigel and together they walked down the road until they got to the Beatles residence. Yuki walked up the door. Pausing at the base to remove her shoes and place them in the cabinet while pulling out a pair of slippers. She then opened the door and walked inside.

"Tadaima!" she said, hoping her dad wasn't busy doing work.

"Suki?" came a man's voice.

"Hai!" she replied and saw a tall man with a blonde bowl haircut and sea green eyes.

" Okairi musumi." said Wally enveloping his daughter in a hug.

"I missed you so much dad." said Yuki hugging her father.

"I missed you too, Sooks, remind me never to send you to a summer camp, these three weeks were torture without you, Naomi, and Ichiro around. Yuki laughed.

"So tell me, how was training." said Wally.

"It was good, I made friends with a girl named Kiyu, she's Japanese, she said she was first generation American, which I thought was really cool." said Yuki, continuing to tell her dad everything about training camp, the twins filling in on things that she might left out, all the while why Nigel stared at her. Something was not right, and he was gonna figure it out.

**OKAY REVIEW! and has any one see that trailer for I Am Number 4? kinda funny right, we swear it's the story of Wally, but we have no clue what it is about, lol anyways REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We don't own KND, note we have re-written some chapters so you should go back and read so you won't get confused, as you may know, we have changed the rating to T.**

"Yuki! Time for breakfast, musumi!" came the voice of Suki's mom.

"Be down in a few mom!" she called down, smiling. It had been a week since the switch and she loved having her mom around. She got dressed in a green shirt with orange stripes and jeans. She slipped her, well Yuki's, cell phone in her pocket. As she was opening the door, she heard the doorbell ring. Quietly she snuck out of her room and stood in the hall way listing

"Oh hey Ace." She said, Ace must have been the person at the door.

"Hey Kuki, did you tell her yet?" _Tell me what?_ I thought as I searched my mind for something Yuki could have said, she said her mom had had some dates, but none serious.

"No, I was going to tell her today when she was eating breakfast, she should be down any minute, would you like to join us?" there was a pause

"Sure, why not." Ace replied, Suki took it as her cue to walk into the kitchen, pretending she didn't hear the conversation that just resided.

"Morning mom." She looked at the breakfast, and instantly knew something was wrong. Yuki said the only time mom make blueberry pancakes and it wasn't Sunday or a holiday there was bad news. "What's wrong?" she then turned her attention to Ace, he remembered Yuki saying something about a guy named Ace, he was mom's boss at the hospital, Kuki was his best nurse, so he always booked her for surgeries leaving little time to spend with Yuki, which meant she spent a lot of days with one of her aunts until her mom got home. "Oh, good morning Dr. Pratass, how are you." she asked, careful not to let the venom seep into her voice. Yuki said if you ever saw him to treat him like he was a king, too bad Ace wasn't Sandy, or this would just be perfect.

"Good morning Yuki, I'm fine, but your mom and I want to talk to you about something." He said.

"Sit down Snow." Mom said in a gentle, but sad voice, like she didn't want to go through with this.

Suki sat, not sure what was going to happen.

"You see Suki, your mom and I are getting married." Said Ace. "we love each other very much and I hope you can look up at me like a father."

Yuki stood up. "NO." she said firmly.

"Yooks, let's talk about this sweetie." Mom said, pleading with me, Yuki didn't acknowledge her, she kept her glare focused on Ace.

"You will never be my half the man my father is!" she spat at him and before she knew it she was running out of the house, tears streaming down her cheeks, she barely heard her mother's yell for her to come back. She kept running. She finally reached the park and sat down, pulling out her phone she dialed her phone, unaware of the person next to her, reading a newspaper.

"Hello? Suki?" she heard her sister's voice.

"YUKI! You have to get dad here and quick!" Suki yelled at her sister.

"Why what's wrong?" said Yuki, her voice filled with worry.

"Mom's getting married!" she screamed.

"WHAT!" she screamed. "To who?"

"Pratass." I spat the word out.

"Oh crap, he's been after mom for years, don't worry Sooks I'll try to get dad over there."

"Yes and Yooks?'

"Yea?"

"Hurry! I'll try to stall but no guarantees sis."

"Okay, gottta go, bye!" the line went dead.

"Bye Yuki." She said to the dead line.

"So, Yuki, care to tell me what that was all about?" came women's voice, Suki jumped and saw that Rachel was sitting on the other end of the bench.

"Oh, it was nothing Aunt Rachel, nothing at all." Said Suki, thank god she had talked in a whisper, maybe she hadn't blown her cover after all.

"Really? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were… never mind." Said Rachel.

"Almost as if I was who?" Questioned Suki.

"Never mind forget I said it alright." Said Rachel.

"Almost as if I was Suki?" she said, if she could get Rachel in on it, maybe she could help.

"How do you know about Suki?" she asked.

"Because," Suki said, "I am Suki." She finished. Rachel's blue eyes began to water and she enveloped Suki into a hug.

"Oh you've grown up so much! But how did you two meet?" She asked.

"At Arctic Base." She replied.

Rachel laughed. "I told Kuki this would happen, come on Sooks, let me take you home." They stood up and they walked back to her house.

**Okay so tell us what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**don't own KND except for the kids that's about how much we own…**

**Yuki POV, probably be one of the girls POV, whatever one is in the chapter and it's about her.**

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_What the hell! Who's calling me at_ I looked at the alarm clock. _2 am! _ I looked at the caller ID and saw Kisu, _SUKI! _ I quickly lunged from my bed and answered my phone.

"Hello? Suki?" I asked.

"YUKI! You have to get dad here and quick!" Suki yelled at me.

"Why what's wrong?" I said really worried now, Suki would never call me if this wasn't important.

"Mom's getting married!" she screamed.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "To who?" I asked…mom wasn't dating anyone, if she was she didn't tell me.

"Pratass." She spat the word out. _HIM! _

"Oh crap, he's been after mom for years, don't worry Sooks I'll try to get dad over there." I said, mom could not go through with this.

"Yes and Yooks?' I heard her say.

"Yea?"

"Hurry! I'll try to stall but no guarantees sis."

"Okay," I heard a noise and I quickly said, "gottta go, bye!". I quickly hung up the phone and acted like I was asleep just as Uncle Nigel poked his head through the door, after giving the room a quick, but thorough sweep, he closed the door. _That was close_ I thought and went to sleep again.

.

"Sooks! Come on time for breakfast." I heard dad yell. I took a deep breath and sat up, the event of early that morning coming back to me in a flood. Mom and Ace. But Suki was handling it, I had to get dad to America…just how I was to do that, I had no clue.

I had been living as Suki for a week, granted mom made some Japanese food for us, but I had to get used to the Japanese food that was served. I had to learn Suki's favorites which were Yakisoba, Onigiri, Sushi, Natto, and Nori. Which thankfully mom made often, except for the Natto, I had to eat that and its actually really good.

I put my, well Suki's, cell phone in my pocket, "Coming dad!" I shouted. I walked out of the door and ran straight into Uncle Nigel. "Oh sorry Uncle Nigel, I didn't know you were there." 

Nigel smiled. "It's okay Yuki." He said, my eyes went wide.

He laughed. "You're so much like Kuki, never could whisper."

"You eavesdropped on my conversation?" I asked appalled.

"It's not eavesdropping when you pass a room on the way to the toilet and the phone rings and youhear the conversation because a certain someone can't whisper." He explained.

"But you came into my room." I said.

"Yea, I had to make you think I heard something and was coming to investigate." He said.

"Y-y-you didn't tell dad, did you?" I asked worried.

"Not my secret to tell, so what this about Ace?" he asked.

"He's marrying mom." I said with venom. Nigel smiled.

"I take it you don't like him?"

"Nope, he over works mom and most of the time Aunt Fanny, Abby, or Rachel take care of me, sometimes Aunt Mushi, but not often."

"Wait, did you say Rachel? As in Rachel McKenzie?" he asked.

"Yea… my godmother…why?" I asked.

"No reason, you better go eat some breakfast." He said and walked away.

I sighed but walked out into the kitchen where dad just finished placing a bowl of rice on the left side of my plate. Yum! In the middle of the table was some grilled fish. I sat down and rolled some rice into a ball. I then made a hole and placed some fish in it, then closed the whole. I looked to my right and saw a sheet of Nori. I took one and wrapped it around my rice ball, creating Onigiri. I then grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked up the ball and dipped it in some soy sauce and ate.

"Well someone's hungry." Dad said, looking over the top of his newspaper, big titles in Katagana seemed to scream at me about the world's problems.

I laughed. "You would be too if you were a growing girl." Dad held up his hand scrunched up his eyes and tilted his head down to the side. One of the many bad things about having only a dad was period stuff. "Hey dad, can I ask you a question?"

He put his newspaper down. "Yea Gap, you know you can ask me anything." He said.

I took a deep breath. "Mom was in the KND, right?" he nodded his head. "Well what happened afterwards? Like how did you two get together?" I said.

Dad seemed to compensate for a while and spoke. "After the KND, we still kept in touch. We were best friends when we were kids, with Uncle Nigel, and the rest of our sector. I don't exactly remember when I started having feeling for your mum, but it was in the KND, I would do anything for her. But one day she came to me crying, asking why I was her friend, that she was nothing but a stupid air head. When she said that I wanted to punch who ever told that in the face, but I didn't. I told her she wasn't stupid but beautiful, she wasn't an air head, just bubbly, and that I was her friend because I liked her. And then you know what happened Yooks?" he asked me. I shook my head. "She told me she loved me and well… the rest followed. We got married a few years later like a lot of our friends did. And then one day we had you." He finished. I half smiled he had just told Suki that she was born, no mention of me, but that was what it was supposed to be, not _and then one day we had you and your twin sister Yuki._ No. but why did they split?

"So why'd you guys split?" I asked, I knew Suki would ask mom that question but I was dying to know.

Dad sighed. "We married young Suki, we were 19, tempers were short, and I was still picking fights, she packed her stuff and some other things…"_ meaning me_, "and left, you started crying when she ran out the door with her stuff and by the time I reached the door to run after her, she was gone." I bit my lip, he had gone after mom.

After breakfast we went into the living room and watched the weather channel, it was going to be a warm summer day.

"Hey Suki, I have today off, why don't we go into the city, we can pick up Ichiro and Naomi and go out to lunch." He said.

"I can't dad." I said.

"Why can't you go? Do you have to go to moonbase for your shift?" he asked.

"No, I have to see Suki." I said.

"I see Suki, so where is Suki?" he asked thinking I was playing a game.

"In America with her mom Kuki Sanban." I said. Dads face fell and I saw him look toward the door frame, where Nigel stood, nodding his head, confirming my father's suspicion.

"You're not Suki, are you?" he asked.

"No."

'You're Yuki."

"That would be correct, please don't be mad daddy, please don't be, we met at training and well I wanted to know what you were like and she wanted to know mom, please don't be mad." I said.

He laughed. "How can I be mad at my little girl? Huh? Come here Snow." He said and enveloped me into a hug, I heard him whisper. "You won't believe how much I've missed you."

"I missed you two dad."

**AND cut! Wow four pages long! And 1,272 words! Last bit was fluffy wasn't it? Cute, right? You know what else is cute? Readers leaving us messages, it makes us go "awww a new review! Yay!"**

**Sophia: well Morgan does that every time we see Review alert**

**Morgan: I do not!**

**Athena: yea you do.**

**Morgan: I don't!**

**Buddy: Really Morgan, you say that…**

**Morgan: fine whatever, so review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Do not own KND…**

**Suki's POV**

"YUKI! There you are, I got worried, and where did you find her, Rachel?" Mom said enveloping me in a backbreaking hug looking at Rachel.

"I didn't, she found me, I was sitting in the park, reading the newspaper and she plopped down next to me crying, didn't even know it was her until I looked over at her." Rachel said winking at me, mom did not see.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted mom it's just, Ace wanted me to see him as a father, but the only father I want is my dad." I said crying. I was not one to cry, but mom could not do this, she could not.

"Shh Yuki, how about this, me and Ace are going to the hotel where we are getting married to plan, you are to come but you can bring Amy and Carlie with you, all of us girls can share a room, Ace was going to have his own room anyways. How's that?" She compromised. I thought hard. It was a good idea, I could get Suki to bring dad there, and Amy and Carlie there, they won't be able to guess who's who.

"Yea I'd like that." I said smiling, my mom hugged me and Aunt Rachel gave me a funny look as if to say _What are you planning?_ I returned the look that said _Just go with it, okay?_ She gave s short nod. My mom had pulled out of the hug and looked at me.

"Were going to Clearwater Hotel in five days, okay Yooks?" mom said, she looked at hew watch. "I have to go, my shift starts soon." And with that she left.

"What going on in the head of yours Suki?" Aunt Rachel asked.

I smiled innocently, "Oh nothing, now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." I said. I pulled out my cell phone and I looked at the time. _Crud! I called Yuki at 2, _I put my phone away, it'd be 3:00 her time and I didn't want to get her in trouble.

"I thought you said you needed to make a call." Rachel said.

"I didn't want to wake her up…" I said.

"I see…" Rachel said.

It was 7:00 pm now, it would be around 10:00 her time, I picked up my phone and dialed Yuki.

She picked up. "Hey Suki." She said.

"Are you alone?" I asked, we only called each other by our real names if we were alone.

"No dad's right next me." She said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Relax sis," there was a pause. "Dad says hi, he found out earlier today, and Uncle Nigel found out last night when you called me at 2 am!" she said.

"Yea sorry about that… listen, Mom is going to be at the Clearwater Hotel in five days, can you get dad over here by then?" there was a pause.

"Yea dad says he and Uncle Nigel will be there, does mom know about the switch?"

"No, but Aunt Rachel knows, tell dad, she does though." There was a pause.

"Dad wants to talk to mom." She said.

"Mom went in for her shift about 10 minutes ago." There was a pause.

"Is Aunt Rachel there?" I looked at Aunt Rachel, she had been clued in before the call, and so she knew what was going on.

"Can you talk to dad? He wants confirmation that mom knows I'm Suki." She nodded her head.

"Yea, put dad on." I told Yuki, and I passed the phone to Rachel.

"Hi Wally. Yea she's fine. It was a shock. Yea, she really wants Yuki back but is willing to compromise with the girls visiting each other. How is Yuki? Good. They are fine, yea Abby and Hoagie have three and Fanny and Patton have three. All girls. Two girls and a boy. Yea a girl, Jessica, but we call her Jessie for short. Oh okay yea see you soon bye." Rachel hung up and gave Suki back her phone.

"Your dad will be in in four days, I sure hope you two know what you're doing." She said and walked away.

_Not in the slightest _I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own KND!**

**Yuki's POV**

I was sitting on the sofa with Dad and Uncle Nigel when my phone rang saying it was Kisu. I picked up.

. "Hey Suki." I said.

"Are you alone?" she asked, I looked next to me and dad had bolted up, I replied.

"No dad's right next me." I said.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Relax sis,"

"Tell Suki I said 'hi' will ya?" dad said.

"Dad says hi, he found out earlier today, and Uncle Nigel found out last night when you called me at 2 am!" I said accusingly.

"Yea sorry about that… listen, Mom is going to be at the Clearwater Hotel in five days, can you get dad over here by then?"

"Hey dad, Suki says mom will be at the Clearwater Hotel in five days, if you can make it, then we can switch back.

"Yea, I'll make it, Nigel your coming to." He said, Uncle Nigel groaned. "Does your mom know about the switch?" dad asked.

"Yea dad says he and Uncle Nigel will be there, does mom know about the switch?" I asked

"No, but Aunt Rachel knows, tell dad, she does though."

"Yea mom knows, Aunt Rachel figured it out and made Suki tell mom." I said.

"Can I talk to your mom?" dad asked. _Crap crap crap. _I thought.

"Dad wants to talk to mom." I said.

"Mom went in for her shift about 10 minutes ago."

I relayed the message to dad.

"Is Rachel there?" he asked, I heard Uncle Nigel squeak, like he hated that we kept saying Rachel over again.

"Is Aunt Rachel there?" there was a pause.

"Yea, put dad on." Suki told me, and I passed the phone to my father.

"Hey Rachel. How's Suki? How did Kuki handle it? So does she have any ideas on what to do know that they know? I would really like to spend time with both my girls. Yuki's fine? How's everyone else been? That's good, any kids?, Wow what does Fanny and Patton have?. And Hoagie and Abby? How's Joey and Mushi? Joey sent me an invite but said that I shouldn't come because Kuki would be there. Wow, hey I gotta go Rach, I have a phone meeting soon, but I'll be there in four days, with Nigel." Dad hung up and gave me back my phone.

"You okay there Nigel?" dad asked looking at Nigel.

"Yea I'm fine Wally, it's you I should be worried about, you're going to see your ex-wife in four days, and your dragging me along with you." Said Nigel laughing half-heartedly.

**Yes yes we know, shorter than it normally is sorry! Next chapter will be alternating until the twins are reunited… let the drama begin! So leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own KND!**

**Yuki's POV**

I walked into my dad's room. I was wearing a green shirt with black leggings. Back at home I would wear this often, I knocked on the door and dad turned his attention to me.

"Hey Yooks, did you talk to your mother?" he asked, I actually didn't exactly talk to mom, I talked to Suki, she said that they were leaving in a couple of hours.

"Yea dad, she said she's very excited to see you." I said giving him my best smile.

"Happy excited or nervous excited?" dad questioned me.

"Happy excited dad, but mom is always excited, she actually sounded happy, she's been somewhat depressed lately, but I thought it was just because she was working longer hours." I told him, dad chuckled and Uncle Nigel came in.

"Wally, do I _have_ to go!" He whined, Wally laughed.

"Come on Nigel, where's the numbuh 1 I knew as a kid? He never whined for anything, he always told us not to."

"That was when I was a kid Wally, where's the numbuh 4 who would hide his feelings?" Nigel countered.

"You got a point there buddy, come on your going, you already packed your bags." Said Wally. "Come on Yuki, it's time to go to the airport."

And with that they went to the airport.

**Suki's POV**

Mom, Aunt Rachel, Amy, Carlie, and I had just pulled into the Clearwater Hotel.

"Come on Yuki! I want to hit the pool!" Said Carlie as we got out of Aunt Fanny's minivan she let us borrow.

I chuckled I was wearing a green shirt with black leggings. Yuki told me that she was wearing that and so I wore the same thing, in case our parents saw us they wouldn't be able to guess we were each other, unless of course they found us together, at that point we would hope it was dad. "Hold your horses Carlie." I said as we walked through the doors.

"We'll see you girls soon, we need to go check in." said Mom as she and Aunt Rachel walked away, my phone _dinged_ I had a new text message, I opened it up it was from Yuki:

_WERE HERE! Man I missed the states!_

_-Yuki_

I laughed and showed Carlie and Amy the txt I replied.

_We just got to the hotel, we will be by the pool, wait are you hear hear, as in the hotel or you arrived at the airport?_

I sent it, but it was a lost cause, I felt someone cover my eyes. "Guess who?" she said.

"YUKI!" I yelled and turned around and hugged my sister, I saw my mom walking into the elevator, with ACE! Aunt Rachel was walking over to us. That was then my father and Uncle Nigel walked through the doors.

"DADDY! UNCLE NIGEL!" I yelled, they looked at me and I ran to my dad, who picked me up.

"Suki. I've missed you so much!" he said embracing me.

**Yuki POV.**

We pulled up into the hotel I quickly texted Suki. She replied and I laughed, putting my hands in front of her eyes, "Guess who?"

"YUKI!" She yelled turning around and embracing me into a hug. She then saw dad and Uncle Nigel and ran to them and I walked over to my friends and hugged them.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I said.

"Us too." They said.

"Were going to go to our room and get our swim suits on, we'll tell your mom you had to do something, we will see you soon." Carlie stated and the two walked off, Aunt Rachel following them, probabl because it was getting a little awkward being around Nigel.

I walked with my dad and sister who went to check in, me and Suki kept moving around, making dad confused.

**Suki POV**

"Bye dad, bye Suki, I'm going to go say hi to mom, I'm sure she missed me." I said, heading towards the elevator.

"Okay, by Yooks." I heard my dad say as he went to check in. I hoped into the elevator, that had a bunch of people.

"Hi," I said to the people around me. "Call me admiral." They gave me funny looks as we rose to the next floors, every time the elevator said we passed a floor I would go "boom. Boom. Boom." People gave me funny looks, but it was something I wanted to do, just annoy people , I really couldn't do that in Japan, people wouldn't see that as funny.

I finally arrived on my floor and went to find my mom .

**So yea short and possibly confusing chapter? Trying to get things moving, we promise! So REVIEW! It makes us want to write more!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you liked this chapter… were currently home sick with the stomach flu…not cool people, so we really haven't had time for updating lately…**

**Athena: *Groans* my stomach! I'm dying!**

**Sophie: Stop being so over dramatic!**

**Athena: It's in my nature! Im the drama queen**

**Morgan: *Rubs circles in forehead* Both of you shut up! I have a headache between you and that dancing Giraffe in our room!**

**Athena: yea that is cool, who knew a giraffe could fit into our room and dance nonetheless!**

**Giraffe: Come on girls dance with me!**

**Sophie: That's beyond creepy.**

**Beckah: *Walks IN* here's some of grandma's soup she just made, apparently the whole house is sick…why is there a dancing Giraffe in our room?**

**Morgan: how should I know?**

**Giraffe: Aren't you three forgetting something…**

**Athena: nooo Buddy is in his room sick as a dog…**

**Morgan: We forgot school! Oh god two days absent, oh so much homework! *Rolls up in a ball and rocks back and forth*  
**

**Sophie: THE DISCLAMER! We don't own KND! So don't sue us!**

**Suki's POV**

The elevator arrived on our floor and I got off to search for my mom. I went to our room, which was room 34, I entered the room and went to find my mom sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She hung up five minutes later

"There you are Yuki, I was wondering when you would be up, the girls just went to the pool." She said giving me a hug. "Now I have to go, I forgot my purse downstairs in the lobby and there holding it for me, then I have to meet up with Ace." She said getting up and walked out of the room.

**Yuki's POV**

My dad got us checked in and dad and Uncle Nigel went to the elevator.

"I'm gonna wait for Yuki, she said that she'd be down soon." I said I already had my bathing suit underneath my clothes, they nodded their heads and went to the elevator, just as the doors closed a man who looked like he owned the world came up to me, Ace.

"Hey where's your mother?" he asked.

"She went to the lounge." I said smugly, and he walked away.

**No one's POV**

Nigel and Wally got off the elevator, went to their room, and closed the door, just as the person across from them opened their door. It was Kuki.

Kuki entered the elevator.

When the elevator landed she got off and went to the front desk. "Hi, I just called, I left my purse-" the man behind the counter reached out and held a green purse.

"This yours?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kuki said and turned around and saw Yuki, the real Yuki. "Yuki, you're still in your clothes? What are you doing down here? I thought you were going to go meet up with the girls…"

"I was mom," Yuki said hugging her, "I was just about to go and see them, I missed you." Yuki said hugging her again.

"Umm missed you too?" Kuki said.

Just then Ace walked in, "There you are, Yuki said you were at the lounge." He gave Kuki a kiss on the cheek and it took everything Yuki had not to puke but instead replied.

"No I didn't,"

"If you didn't then who did? Your twin sister?" Ace said sarcastically, Yuki held in a laugh, _she probably did_ Kuki looked down, _she's probably thinking of Suki and dad right now…_ Yuki thought. "Anyways, my parents just got here and wanted to meet you two." Ace said more to Kuki than to Yuki.

"Okay, come on Snow," Kuki said, grabbing her daughters hand and followed Ace to the lounge, where his parents, Walter and Maria Pratass.

KWKWKWKW

Suki walked out of the room and closed the door, in her bathing suit, her green sweater being used as a cover-up.

Just then her father exited his room. "Hey dad," Suki said.

Wally looked up, "Oh hey Yuki, Suki's downstairs, do you know where your mom went?" he asked.

"Oh yea, she went downstairs to the pool with my friends, I was just heading down there now to meet up with them." Suki said looking her dad straight in the eyes.

"Okay, come on, I'll go down with you." They entered the elevator and rose in silence.

But if they had gotten down there a minute earlier they would of seen Kuki, Ace, and a reluctant Yuki leave for the lounge.

**Yuki's POV**

I reluctantly followed the prat to meet his parents. I really didn't understand why I had to, but I followed anyways.

We met his parents , Walter and Victoria.

"Mom, dad, this is my fiancé, Kuki, and her beautiful daughter, Yuki." Ace said introducing us. Mom shook Walter's hand while Maria opted for a kiss on the cheek. When they saw me, Walter just said 'Hi,' while Maria actually gave me a hug and said I could call her Abuelita, _pfft as if_

Maria had long chestnut hair that curled. She had a heart shaped face with brown eyes. She had tan skin and was wearing an orange sundress.

Walter had blonde hair and blue eyes and a round face, and seemed not to like me, which was fine with me, I didn't like him ether.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the pool." I said.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you in a bit." Mom replied and went back to having her conversation with Maria.

I quickly walked out of the lounge and went to the pool area where I saw my friends and sister. "Hey girls." I said taking a bench next to them.

"Hey Yuki," they all replied at once.

"Where's dad?" I asked Suki.

"He's over there." She said indicating to the other side of the pool, he was bringing over some towels.

"Oh crap!" I heard Carlie say.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mom, coming this way!"she said. I looked behind me and sure enough mom was walking into the pool area, with Ace next to her. I quickly turned my back to her and hopefully not catch her attention, but unfortunately, she saw dad. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her say something to Ace and he walked away and mom made her way towards dad, who saw her coming. Dad smiled, but it quickly faded.

I knew why, mom looked furious, dad quickly set the towels down on a bench and walked towards her, unfortunately, he slipped on some water and fell into the pool.

Me and Suki looked at each other as mom helped dad up and got a first-aid from a staff member.

Me and Suki looked at each other and nodded, I went behind mom and Suki went to dad.

"Dad, are you okay!" she asked.

Dad replied, "Yea sweetie I'm fine…"

Mom said right away, "You know who this is Yuki?" I walked over next to Suki.

"Yea I do mom." I said.

Mom furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"They didn't tell you?'" dad asked.

"Tell me what?" she asked looking at the two girls.

"Well…you see mum…this past week, I was in Japan with dad, and Suki was here with you." I said looking at my sister.

"Please don't be mad mom, I wanted to know what you were like and Yuki wanted to know dad, and we met at training camp, and well, things sorta took from there." She said.

"So I've had Suki with me the whole time?" she asked.

"Pretty much," we said at the same time.

"Kuki! There you are I have your sun-screen." He said looking at me and my sister.

"There are two of you?" he asked.

"It's okay Ace, I didn't know ether, in fact I'm the real Yuki, this is my sister, Suki, who was with mom, and this is our dad, Wally." I said motioning to our dad, who was dripping wet with a cut on his forehead.

Ace glared at Wally, smugly. "Beatles, how nice to see you again, and all wet…" He said looking dad up and down.

"Yea, it's pretty hot out, thought I'd take a dip." Dad retorted.

"I thought you couldn't swim."

"I was ten, I'm 28 now."

"Ace, can you leave, I need to talk to Wally and our daughters," Kuki asked.

"Fine…" he said and stalked off.

"Why's Ace here?" dad asked when he was out of ear shot.

"I'm marrying him…" Kuki said distantly, dad noticed.

"But you don't want to…" he said carefully looking at mom, who shook her head, "Then why?" he asked.

"It's complicated Wally…" mom replied looking down, dad stared at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to continue, she didn't. Dad put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kooks, hey, look at me." He said in a gentle tone, mom looked up, "Now tell me, if you don't like Ace, then why are you marrying him?" he asked.

"Because Wally, Ace, he planned it, he makes me work long hours at the hospital, so Yuki had to stay with Fanny or Rachel. Sometimes I would only get to see Yuki for an hour and then I would have to go back to work. By the time I got home it would be 11:00 and I would go straight to bed, just to get up at 5 for my next shift. I didn't have a lot of time to do eat and I only got 6 hours of sleep at night. Well then Ace walks up to me and accuses me of neglecting Yuki, and not eating enough. He then said that if I didn't marry him, he'd report me to the police for neglect charges and I would go to jail…" mom sniffed but continued. "And I couldn't get in touch with you or Nigel, so I said I'd marry him, I don't know what I would of done…" mom said breaking out into sobs, dad wrapped his arms around her, Suki and I looked at each other and hugged our mom.

"Shhh Kuki, it's okay…" dad said in her ear.

**Hey peoples! How was this chapter? Pretty long right? So review or we will be sad…. Really sad….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating….now we don't own KND!**

Previously on, KNDPT:

"Because Wally, Ace, he planned it, he makes me work long hours at the hospital, so Yuki had to stay with Fanny or Rachel. Sometimes I would only get to see Yuki for an hour and then I would have to go back to work. By the time I got home, it would be 11:00 and I would go straight to bed, just to get up at five for my next shift. I did not have a lot of time to do eat and I only got 6 hours of sleep at night. Well then Ace walks up to me and accuses me of neglecting Yuki, and not eating enough. He then said that if I didn't marry him, he'd report me to the police for neglect charges and I would go to jail…" mom sniffed but continued. "And I couldn't get in touch with you or Nigel, so I said I'd marry him, I don't know what I would of done…" mom said breaking out into sobs, dad wrapped his arms around her, Suki and I looked at each other and hugged our mom.

"Shh Kuki, its okay…" dad said in her ear.

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW

"Bye Wally, bye Suki, by Nigel." Kuki and Yuki said. The three were leaving to go back to Japan, Wally did not want to leave, but they agreed to send Suki over for the wedding.

"By mom, by sis." Suki said hugging her mom and sister.

"By Kooks, Yooks." Wally said, hugging his daughter and smiling at Kuki.

The Nigel, Suki, and Wally climbed into the car and drove away just as a black car pulled up, it was Ace.

"Come on girls." He called. Rachel had taken Carlie and Amy home in the car and Ace was to bring them home.

Kuki and Yuki made their way to the car when a shout was heard.

"MRS. SANBAN, WAIT!" Kuki and Yuki turned around to see a short, bald man in a tuxedo running to Kuki.

"Kuki Jin Sanban?" he asked, panting, when he stopped in front of Kuki.

"Yes, may I help you?" Kuki asked the man.

"Yes, I am John Taylor, perhaps you don't remember me-" he was cut off.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor, I remember you, you handled my divorce with Wally, is there a problem?" Kuki asked, wondering why her divorce lawyer was here right now.

"It's about your divorce," he said, reaching into his briefcase.

"What about my divorce? That was years ago…" Kuki said distantly.

"Well the thing is, you're still married, and your name is still by the law of Virginia, Kuki Jin Sanban Beatles." John said, finally pulling out the papers.

"What do you mean? He signed the papers, I can't be married, and I'm getting married." Kuki said as she watched him flip threw some pages.

"He did," He said stopping at a page, "You didn't." he finished, showing her the page where it showed Wally's signature, but not Kuki's.

Kuki looked at it. "Mom?" Yuki asked.

Kuki looked at her daughter and smiled. "Come on Yooks," she said grabbing her daughters' hand, "TAXI!" she yelled and a taxi pulled up. The two got in.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"Cleveland International Airport, and step on it!" Kuki yelled as the cab driver drove to the airport.

"Thanks." Kuki said, handing the money over to the cab driver. She and Yuki quickly ran inside the airport.

"Kuki, Yuki!" they turned and saw Hoagie.

"Hoagie!" Kuki yelled running over to her friend. I need your help. I need to get to flight 34 belonging to Japan International." She said.

"Follow me." He said and the three went through security, Kuki saw a familiar blonde, bald and black back, and ran faster.

"Wally!" she yelled, and Wally, Nigel, and Suki turned around.

"MOM!" Suki yelled embracing her mom.

"What's wrong Kuki?" Wally asked, "I said I was sending Suki over in a few weeks for the wedding."

"What wedding?" Kuki asked innocently.

"You're wedding with Ace." Wally said slowly.

"I can't marry Ace." Kuki said as if she did not care.

"And why's that?" Wally asked, he saw Suki look at Yuki, and Yuki whispered something in her ear and she looked immensely happy.

"Because Wally, apparently I'm still hitched to some tough Aussie named Wallabee Xavier Beatles." Kuki said, smiling.

"Well, now that's a shame." Wally said as he stepped in front of Kuki and captured her lips. The twins smiled. They pulled away and Wally resumed, "because I just so happened to be hitched to a strong Japanese girl with a fiery temper named Kuki Jin Sanban." Wally smiled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Kuki smiled, and Wally and Kuki kissed again. Suki and Yuki looked at each other and hugged, jumping up and down.

**THE END!**

**Epilogue**

Here is what happened

Ace was sent to jail, he was busted on trafficking marijuana and black mailing numerous employees.

Wally and Kuki renewed their vows and had another set of twins, Willi and Lili two years later. In addition, are currently expecting another pair of twins, Mai and Nikki.

Rachel and Nigel got back together and have a two-year-old son named James. In addition, are expecting triplets, John, Jessie, and Jennie.

When Wally and Kuki remarried, they adopted Ichiro and Naomi and now they live with Wally and Kuki in Cleveland.

**So what do you think? Please tell us in a review! Also can anyone guess where we got the name John Taylor from? Kinda has a "Sweet Home Alabama" Ending to it, don' it? Lol. **


	18. just a thank you :D

**Just a thank you, we mean to do this at the end of every final chapter, but we always forget, also, we changed some things in the epilogue that we forgot to add.**

**Anyways!**

**Special thanks to: Jessyyxxx, kukibaby03, madier1095, numbuh13m, numbuh45kw for putting this story on their faves! **

**We love you guys! **

**And thanks to: AbigailSeville24, imasmurf93, Jessyyxxx, and madier1095 for putting us on story alert! You guys are awesome and we love you!**

**Also special thanks to the reviews we consider friends/ very extended family**

**Sophie: Like we need any more family members.**

**Morgan: Soph, be nice, anyways:**

Gamewizard2008: we love your reviews! They always seem to make us laugh! Especially when you review on some of our M fics lol.

Chipmunk: yea it is, but look at us, we have two older sisters, their twins. Were quadruplets, we have three little sisters who are triplets. We have lots of twin and triplets cousins. So to us, it's a normal thing to have lots of doubles running around.

xXjoshXx: doesn't everyone? And you might want to talk to someone about that rhyming problem, lol.

And here are some of our favorite reviews that kept us motivated to right chapter after chapter:

kukibaby03  
2011-01-18 . chapter 8

Nice. this is gonna be GOOD :) Real GOOD :)))) update soon :)

madier1095  
2011-02-12 . chapter 12

Cute! And I loved how Nigel was perseptive on the name Rachel. That made me giggle. :D

xXjoshXx  
2011-02-17 . chapter 15

i wanna punch ace in the face, get up in his case and put him in a brace... holy shit that rhymed

kukibaby03  
2011-02-20 . chapter 16

YAY a twist. :) and a good one at that

jessy  
2011-02-19 . chapter 15

please update u lik soooooooooooooooooooooo got me hooked on dis story

Gamewizard2008  
2011-02-28 . chapter 17

Serves ya right, Ace! Also, the scene after the end of a story is called an epilogue. The prologue is before the story

**Quads: Yea we fixed that lol, thanks for telling us and thanks to you chipmunk!**

**So yea just a few…. Anyways! Thanks again! All of you!**


End file.
